


The One with the Sabretooth

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Primeval
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Helen watches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7698223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for rodlox. Originally posted to Livejournal 2007.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The One with the Sabretooth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for rodlox. Originally posted to Livejournal 2007.

Helen watched them through the window, ears straining to hear anything above the Christmas music. Nick had always loved Christmas and he still did if the abundance of decorations scattering the floor of the, _their_ , living room, was any indication. The tree was half finished and Nick and that annoying Home Office woman who kept flaunting herself under the mistletoe, were laughing as they moved around, Nick’s Santa hat jingling each time he moved. 

She’d wanted to get here earlier, before Nick had woken up, but sometimes even she got turned around in the anomalies and it had taken her longer to get there than she’d planned. Her idea had been to leave her present under the tree for him, but she figured the rotting corpse of the sabretooth on his doorstep would get the sentiment across just as well.


End file.
